vtmrfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephensdom
The sanctum and sanctuary of Luther Black, the embraced priest. Accessed by traveling over the rooftops and into the clock tower by swinging aside the clock face on a hinge. As always, toggle AI on and off with the green button, which can prevent followers from being ground to paste by the clockwork, or burning to death in the sunlight. A source of Aggravated (Ivory Bow and Feral Claws) or Elemental damage (Lure of Flames spells, Greek Fire, flame arrows) is required to kill the Dark Hunters, as with the Wraiths before them, but the Lasombra Ghouls should be a pushover even in numbers. Some of their fighting dialogue "Stand and deliver", "Consider me in holy orders, I will relieve thee of thy surfeit of wealth", etc, reflects the named NPC with exactly the same look, called Highwayman, almost certainly an artifact from an earlier stage of development. Perhaps the ambush on the way to Vienna that occurs if Eric is not in the group was first planned to be Highwaymen attacking. The coin drops begin to be substantial here; 40-80 or so; the coins that are found in boxes are adjusted upwards also, making it preferable to receive coins rather than Antidotes, Silver Rings, and similar low-priced items. More than ever, in this intermittently sunlit location, coterie control is best managed by the player, which means disengaging the AI by blacking out the green dots next to Health and Blood bars. Just turn them back on again if there is trouble killing something solo. The Lasombra Ghouls are the same model as Highwayman, which would appear to have been an early development plan to have encounters when traveling from city to city, similar to the Werewolf attack. Humanity Christof's progress along the path of Humanitus: Luther Black asks Christof to kill him. Christof the Catholic believes that killing oneself is murder of oneself, and refuses to take on this sin, and gains 10 Humanity points. Christof the Humanist who believes that the quality of life, not quantity, is sacred, and that relieving suffering is a virtue, does not gain points, but does not lose them either. The choice is additionally stacked against gaining points by the player having to choose the dialogue, "Nay. I shall not. Not even to regain Anezka",Sound file: Christof_21_1_773 V:tMR as though answering this way might cause Christof to fail in his search for her Tomes and Disciplines Stephensdom 1 Stephensdom 2 The barred passage in Stephensdom 2 is opened with a series of five large stone 'buttons'. For the correct way to open the bars, highlight the invisible text between the asterisks. A hint, though: it is not the sequence of buttons that matters as much as the timing. ***Hit the first four buttons from the left, and wait the fraction of a second until they begin to grind outwards again; as soon as they do, hit the final fifth button on the right. OR the fifth then the secondTionic #2's Speed Run *** Stephensdom 3 Enemies Gallery Lasombra Crossbow Sun.png|Crossbow, half in sunlight Lasombra Ghoul1.png|Falchion or Broadsword, added with mod Lasombra Axe.png|Axe Luther Black Bugs Possibly intended: The sun room roof can be opened outside of dialogue Entering Stephensdom, and the accompanying cutscenes, are subject to the usual Sequence Breaks Links Category:Guide Category:Locations Category:Vienna